


A Comfortable Backrest

by Lilly_C



Series: Summer Mini Challenge [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s02e25 Resolutions, F/M, New Earth, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not summarised</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Comfortable Backrest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge 2013. Prompt table is here at [A Little Improbable](http://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/61527.html), all the fics were posted there originally.
> 
> Spoiler for Resolutions. Missing scene of sorts. Drabble. Written for the sturdy prompt on my summer mini challenge table. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Kathryn admired the headboards, they were the fruits of Chakotay's current labour to turn their 'Fleet issued identikit IKEA-esque shelter into a home for them to both enjoy.

Glancing over his shoulder as Kathryn quietly rested against the trunk of a tree, he said, "I'm doing all of this for you," pausing a beat, quietly adding, "for us."

A slight red colour crept onto Kathryn's features as she realised the implications of his words. "I know you are doing this for us darling and I do appreciate it, truly I do, but a cold, hard, headboard wouldn't be the same as having your warm, firm, chest to lean against when I'm reading."

Chakotay flashed her his knee weakening dimple smile and whispered, "they're for the queen sized bed I'm building.

Kathryn let out a shaky breath as his words sunk in and knowing how comfortable their newly built and recently christened couch was, she realised that the bed would also be sturdy enough for more than just sleeping.


End file.
